


Всегда может что-то измениться

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>изначально это была мысль о МафияАУ и отрабатывающем в банде Воландеморта долги отца Оливере, к которому постоянно подкатывает Флинт. В итоге остались только долги и Флинт. Но мне, черт подери, нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда может что-то измениться

Это была не просто небольшая черная полоса. Такое определение данного этапа его жизни устарело, когда безработица переступила месячный рубеж. Не временные трудности, как можно было бы назвать гору неоплаченных счетов и три месяца безуспешных собеседований (Оливер никогда не гнался за карьерой или огромными заработками, но сейчас экономист даже со скромными запросами был никому не нужен). Однако, настоящие неприятности замаячили перед носом со звонком заикающегося от волнения отца.  
В последние годы они общались все реже. Во многом из-за любви мистера Вуда к игре на скачках и несколько рискованному бизнесу. Свое мнение по этим поводам Оливер уже давно выразил, читать нравоучения взрослому человеку считал глупым, а после смерти матери повлиять из близких было больше некому. К тому же, пока мистер Вуд вполне спокойно сводил концы с концами и не попадал в громкие истории, его сын с чистой совестью умывал руки. Но всему хорошему приходит конец.  
Оливер с трудом добился от запинающегося и тараторящего что-то про морепродукты отца изложения проблемы. Через полчаса он знал, что тот крупно задолжал некоему Резвому Вилли и в счет долга (а заодно как гарантию его возвращения) пообещал своего сына к нему в услужение. Затем, трубку взял другой человек и вежливым, поставленным голосом сообщал, что через час Оливеру следовало явиться в офис К. Уильямса.  
***  
Резвый Вилли не походил на Крестного Отца или Тони Монтану. Он был вылитым кузеном Винни – чуть ниже среднего роста, подвижный и полный энергии человек, которого скорее примешь за клерка, чем за держащего в своих руках все темные делишки района доков бандита. В стереотип вписывалась только вечная сигара в уголке рта. От ее крепкого запаха, который, казалось, въелся в каждый предмет маленького офиса Вилли, у Оливера появлялась горечь во рту.  
– Я хочу сделать данную ситуацию максимально простой. Твой отец допустил ошибку и теперь исправит ее, правда, Майк?  
Мистер Вуд судорожно закивал. Он никогда не отличался храбростью, а сейчас и вовсе почти дрожал от страха.  
– Ты бросишь скачки и вплотную займешься своим магазинчиком. Его процветание полезно мне, тебе и нашему милому райончику. А пока в счет половины процентов твой наследник немного на меня поработает. Так, Оливер?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Люблю хорошие соглашения с понимающими людьми.  
Вилли с улыбкой хлопнул по столу, что, видимо, означало конец разговора, потому что его помощник, стоявший справа, тут же указал им на дверь.  
В еще более маленькой приемной тот самый обладатель вежливого голоса объяснил Оливеру где и когда ему нужно быть завтра утром, чтобы приступить к своим обязанностям. После чего выпроводил их на улицу.  
Оливер застыл посреди тротуара, оглушенный свалившимися новостями. Шумно выдохнув, он провел рукой по лицу и немного истерично усмехнулся.  
– Меня продали за партию то ли осьминогов, то ли осетров какому-то мафиози. Отлично.  
– Зато теперь у тебя есть работа. Как говаривала моя бабушка – нет худа без добра, да, сынок? – похлопал его по плечу мистер Вуд.  
Оливер повернулся к нему и, понизив голос, спросил:  
– Особенно, когда мысленно представляешь себя с тазиком цемента на ногах в воде? Как ты вообще додумался поставить фактически чужие деньги?  
Мистер Вуд поник и виновато опустил взгляд.  
– Ты же знаешь, Оливер, как бывает...  
– Не знаю. Да и ты теперь знать не будешь, надеюсь.  
Мистер Вуд нервно улыбнулся уголком губ, слегка похлопал его по плечу, развернулся и пошел по направлению к своему магазинчику. Глядя на его ссутулившуюся фигуру, Оливер почувствовал вину. Отец и сам прекрасно понимал, как влип. Стоило поддержать его, а не отчитывать.  
С другой стороны, ближайшие полгода и он, и Оливер должны будут каждый заработанный пенс отдавать Резвому Вилли и надеяться, что тот не втянет их еще глубже.  
***  
Больших дел ему не доверяли, справедливо сомневаясь в преданности и подготовленности. В основном, Оливер выполнял функцию надзирателя, вышибалы или передавал незначительные послания. Большую часть времени он проводил в одном из баров Резвого Вилли по близости от доков – «Слеза русалки». Присматривал за посетителями, не давал заглядывать чужакам, принимал мзду, что приносили мелкие уличные шестерки, и… в принципе, неплохо проводил время. Было скучно, давило осознание незаконности некоторых действий, но все выглядело не так плохо, как он успел напредставлять, пока шел после звонка отца в офис Вилли. Никакой перевозки наркотиков в заднем проходе, выбивания долгов или отправления кого-то на дно Темзы. Ничего слишком серьезного его делать не заставляли (скорее всего, чтобы ему нечего было рассказать копам). Вилли даже платил ему скромную ставку, чему Оливер, скрепя сердцем, был рад – счета ему все еще было нужно оплачивать, а подыскать нормальную работу теперь совсем не было возможности.  
Прошло две недели, и, в общем и целом, Оливер освоился в своей роли. Помимо совести, а также опасений за отца и себя, над ним нависала только неопределенность срока, на который он поступил в распоряжение Вилли. Отец обещал расплатиться за три месяца, и Оливер горячо надеялся, что так и будет.  
– Ну как денек?  
Оливер сел на стул и облокотился о барную стойку.  
– Нормально, Пит. Только духота на улице сегодня убийственная.  
– Да, июль в этом году выдался жарким. Ну или только эта неделя. Тебе как обычно?  
– Да, спасибо.  
Бармен отошел в дальний конец стойки, где располагалась кофемашина, а на стул рядом кто-то сел.  
– Привет, Олли.  
Оливер мысленно вздохнул. Опять.  
– Флинт.  
Если Оливер был мелкой рыбешкой, то Маркус Флинт, наоборот, был одним из ближайших подручных Вилли. Он имел влияние, непробиваемую уверенность в себе и нахальную улыбку. До знакомства с ним Оливер и не предполагал, что кто-либо может так раздражать.  
– Соскучился?  
– Просто места себе не находил. Думал, как же я могу провести вечер да без твоих доебок.  
– Да я вижу, что ты почти в отчаянье впал, малыш.  
Флинт улыбнулся почти торжествующе, а Оливер в очередной раз похоронил надежду быстро от него отделаться. Флинту любое хамство казалось нежным флиртом. Головой его в детстве роняли, что ли?  
– У тебя разве нет дел? Припугнуть старушку-цветочницу? Привязать консервные банки на хвост бродячей собаке?  
– Вот что мне в тебе нравится, помимо симпатичной задницы, Олли, так это твое неподражаемое чувство юмора.  
Оливер с удовольствием добавил бы еще пару комплиментов уму Флинта, но боялся пересечь черту безнаказанности.  
– Всегда рад доставить тебе удовольствие, – ответил он и сам скривился от получившейся двусмысленности.  
– Ты только симулируешь оргазм, детка, а мне нужна настоящая страсть.  
– Ты не по адресу. Помнишь, те пару десятков раз, что я тебе уже говорил это?  
– О, у меня потрясающее терпение. И выдержка.  
В этот момент подошел бармен и прервал их разговор, за что Вуд был ему крайне благодарен. В таких пререканиях проходил примерно каждый второй его вечер. Приятней вся ситуация от этого точно не становилась.  
– Твой кофе, Оливер. Что-нибудь будешь, Марк?  
– Пиво. Сегодня же есть матч?  
– Да, Уэльс и Шотландия. Начало через минут пятнадцать.  
– Отлично, это должно быть похоже на игру.  
– Регби? – не удержался от вопроса Оливер.  
Не так уж часто ему удавалось встретить поклонника этого вида спорта. Его личный сорт невезения – вечное спортивное фанатское одиночество. Статистика вроде бы была на его стороне, но жизнь показывала, что футбол или теннис гораздо популярнее. Сам он неплохо играл в школе в то да сё. А в составе футбольной сборной выигрывал даже региональные соревнования. В университете из-за загруженности учебой хобби пришлось оставить, но болельщиком Оливер оставался до сих пор.  
– Кубок шести наций в разгаре.  
– И на кого ты ставишь?  
– Англия. Но в этой игре шансы еще есть у Уэльса.  
– Уверен, в этом году Ирландия получит Тройную корону.  
– Не слишком ли смело? Они еще только с Италией разобрались.  
Оливер с жаром принялся доказывать силу и подготовленность сборной. Флинт парировал. Они спорили о тактике, игре Шотландии и Уэльса, возможных перспективам Кубка. Это был первый приятный для Оливера вечер в компании Флинта. И не последний.  
***  
– Сколько тебе еще отрабатывать?  
Флинт лениво мешал остатки пива в бокале. Был тихий вечер среды, и в баре из посетителей, кроме них, была еще только парочка, устроившаяся за самым темным столиком. По телевизору шел унылый древний детективный сериал, а Оливер размышлял о том, что еще пару часов ему домой не попасть. Последний барыга должен заглянуть не раньше чем через минут 40, а потом деньги еще нужно закинуть в контору Резвому Вилли и отчитаться. Он с трудом подавил зевок.  
– Пару недель точно. Отец рассчитывается раньше срока, но последнее слово за Вилли.  
– Значит, к концу месяца снова будешь среди гражданских.  
Оливер неопределенно пожал плечом.  
– А у тебя выходной сегодня?  
– Типа того. Еще пива?  
– Я пас.  
– Вуд, иногда ты мне напоминаешь какого-то пуританина. Не куришь, почти не пьешь, от дел наших тебя воротит. Девки у тебя в постели хоть бывают?  
Оливер закатил глаза.  
– А почему ты спрашиваешь про девок, когда сам пытался залезть ко мне в штаны?  
Флинт ухмыльнулся.  
– А ты мне можешь про мужиков рассказать? Ай-яй-яй, Олли, а прикидывался натуральным, как пророщенная пшеница!  
– Ну тебя же это не остановило.  
– В моей профессии слабаков и лузеров не бывает.  
– Да, отбор явно не по коэффициенту интеллекта идет.  
– Этот пробел восполняют умники, отрабатывающие долги.  
– Ничья, – поморщился Оливер.  
***  
Оливер мог с удивлением констатировать, что черная полоса закончилась. Более того, в данный момент его преследовала редкая удача. Отец расплатился с долгами Вилли, и тот благополучно распрощался с ними обоими (без намека на приглядывание за мистером Вудом не обошлось, но все же!). Через неделю Оливер получил место тренера в школе на окраине города. Далековато добираться, но работа ему нравилась. Основными его подопечными были футболисты сборной школы. И три раза в неделю он проводил занятия для тех, кто помладше.  
Счета в почтовом ящике перестали наводить панику, от детей хоть и гудела частенько голова, но на душе оставалось удовлетворение, а совесть не грызла. Пару раз Оливер ловил себя на желании заглянуть в «Слезу русалки» и провести вечер с Флинтом за обсуждением спорта и шутками на грани флирта. И тут же отбрасывал подобные мысли, как признаки начинающегося сумасшествия. Жизнь налаживалась. И от преступного мира впредь надо держаться подальше.  
Флинт нашел его сам. Возвращаясь домой после долгого и насыщенного рабочего дня, Оливер увидел его у собственного подъезда. Флинт небрежно прислонился к стене дома и был поглощен своим смартфоном. Оливер сглотнул, перебрал в голове все возможные варианты причин его появления. Плохие превалировали. Сделав вдох, он спокойно приблизился к дому и окликнул Флинта.  
– Привет. Какими судьбами?  
Тот выпрямился, убрал смартфон в карман куртки. Его взгляд как обычно выражал в основном недовольство, пару едва проскользнувших эмоций Оливер расшифровать не смог.  
– Решил наведаться в гости. Ты против?  
– О как же я скучал по твоей воспитанности и приветливости.  
– Так наслаждайся, пока можешь. Но лучше в квартире, я здесь задницу отморозил, пока тебя ждал.  
– Есть причина?  
– Да, и она не терпит низких температур. Давай, пошевеливайся.  
Оливер все-таки достал ключи.  
– Шел бы ты…  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, детка.  
По лестнице они поднимались молча. В квартире открывшего для вопроса рот Оливера прервал звонок домофона.  
– Пицца, – буркнул Флинт и нажал кнопку, открывающую дверь подъезда.  
Через пять минут они жадно заглатывали обжигающую пепперони за кухонным столом. И причины своего появления Флинт все еще не озвучил. Оливер решил, что в эту молчанку вполне могут играть двое. К тому же, если бы дело было связано с Вилли, приехал бы кто-нибудь другой из подручных и общение не было бы таким милым.  
На лице Флинта отражалась глубокая мыслительная деятельность. Он либо решал мучительную задачу, либо мучился запором. И, учитывая социальную неуклюжесть Флинта, задача включала в себя нормальное человеческое общение. Оливер задумался, не использует ли он паузу для выдумывания повода провести вместе вечер?  
– В общем, через полчаса начинается матч, а ты доказал, что в спорте кое-что смыслишь, – сказал в этот момент Флинт. – С тебя пиво.  
Секундой позже он дожевал свой кусок и прошел в гостиную. Сквозь дверной проем Оливер видел, как Флинт устраивается на диване и включает телевизор. Уж скромным гостем он точно не был.  
Оливер усмехнулся, выкинул коробку из-под пиццы и достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива (он рассчитывал устроить в пятницу киномарафон, так что этот случай явно лучше). В гостиной Флинт громко возмущался хилости футболистов, которые вяло гоняли мяч по полю. Судя по счету, просто тянули время до финального свистка.  
– Держи, – Оливер протянул Флинту открытое пиво и сам уселся на диван.  
Вечер быстро становился каким-то… обыденным и расслабляющим. Оливер скучал по их совместным просмотрам, по вечной уверенности Флинта, что напор и злость в игре главное, и спорам о достоинствах игроков и команд. Он чувствовал щекочущее тепло где-то внутри и непреодолимое желание улыбаться. Кто бы сказал ему год назад, что он будет наслаждаться обучением детишек и компанией преступника?  
Похоже, пара вещей в его жизни основательно изменилась.


End file.
